Vocaloid Toy
by kayleekayleedp110
Summary: Bonnie's 11 now and get's a new Vocaloid doll. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Toy Story characters, Pullip dolls, or Vocaloid characters. I made this fanfiction because I CAN! (And, I don't think anyone else did this kind of thing)
1. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters you read about in this fanfiction! I don't know the maker of Vocaloid, but it sure isn't me. All of the Toy Story characters belong to Disney. Okay, enjoy! P.S. Bonnie is 11 and since she's more mature, she gets a Pullip doll. I mean seriously, who gives a super expensive doll (I wish I could get) to a 5 year old? NOW, enjoy! P.P.S. I don't own Pullip dolls either. SO LET'S GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!

It has been 6 years since Andy gave all of his beloved childhood toys to Bonnie. Bonnie was 5 when she received the wonderful gifts that she would treasure for a long while. She was 11 now, and waking up to Christmas morning.

"Hmm...? Huh?" Bonnie questioned to no one in particular. She gasped before realizing, "It's Christmas!" Practically leaping out of bed, she ran down the hallway to her parents' bedroom to shake them awake.

Since Bonnie was older, she didn't sleep with all of her toys in her bed. Instead, she always tucked them away in the large basket at the end of her bed which she used as a toy-box. Though Bonnie didn't play with her toys every day, she still played with them a lot. She was still a child on the inside.

"Now, now, Bonnie. Calm down, I'll be right down in a second." Her mother called to Bonnie, who was scrambling downstairs to open her gifts.

At that moment the toys awakened inside of the toy-box. Luckily, Bonnie had slammed the door while running down the hallway, so the toys could climb out without getting noticed. Once they were sure Bonnie and her mother were downstairs and unable to hear them, Woody called out, "Merry Christmas, everybody!" All of the toys cheered out of excitement. "Do ya think a new toy's comin' this year?" Jessie asked, obviously ecstatic. "We'll just have to wait and see." Buzz responded. "Well, everyone, Bonnie's probably gonna want to unwrap and play with her gifts downstairs for a little bit, but we don't have long. So-" Woody was cut off by footsteps walking up the last stairs and up to Bonnie's door.

"_HURRY, EVERYBODY! INTO THE TOY-BOX! GO!_" Woody whispered loudly to all the toys. He and Buzz helped all of them climb up to the opening on the top, and then themselves. When they were sure everyone was inside, Jessie shut the top. And not a second to spare.

An instant afterwards, Bonnie opened the door to her bedroom and walked over to the corner where her computer desk was. Every time she used her computer, she was reminded of when she used to have her toy kitchen in the same spot. She kept her kitchen until she was 8. The shelves that were next to it were still there, just not the blue constructon paper taped to it.

When she arrived at her oak desk she plopped onto the swivle chair and set her head phones on her head. The toys didn't know what she was doing on her computer, since they couldn't see very well through the holes in the wicker.

About 15 minutes later, she pressed the power button on her computer, causing the screen to go black. Taking off her headphones, she stood up and walked over to the window to peer out into the white snow. " Maybe I should play in the snow later today..."

Bonnie tended to talk to herself a lot. It was just a habit, but it let the toys know what she was thinking without talking to her, or her talking to them. "But not now, later today. After I get my package."

'What package?' Every toy in Bonnie's room asked the same question in their head. Bonnie stared out at her neighborhood, which was lightly dusted with white.

Bonnie glanced back at her toy-box. Still peeking through the holes in the box, the toys worried if they had made a noise. They were scared to breathe.

As she walked towards the toy-box, Woody waved his hand back at the rest of the toys, signalling them to be in their inanimate state.

Bonnie popped open the top of her toy-box to find all of her toys lying there reminding her of when she was little. "Hmm..." She thought of a game to play.

"Oh! The scary witch is gonna attack the train conductor! Oh no, a giant dinosaur is eating the bridge! Look out, One- eyed robbers are stealing the gold on the train! Don't worry! Woddy will save the day!"

Bonnie was in hard-core play mode, playing with her toys for about a half-an-hour when they were interupted by the doorbell. They could almost hear Bonnie's mother saying thank you to the delivery boy.

"It's here..." Bonnie said to herself dropping her toys on the rug she was sitting on.

So, how'd you like the first chapter? I liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

-KayleeDP


	2. Oh, Hello

Hello! I'm back! DIsclaimer: I DO NOT own any Toy Story characters, Vocaloid characters, or Pullip dolls. Enjoy!

In the previous chapter...

"It's here..." Bonnie said to herself dropping her toys on the rug she was sitting on.

In this chapter...

"It's finally here!" she literally screamed as she ran faster downstairs than when she fist woke up. Once she was all the way down the steps, the toys sat up in confusion. Seconds later, They heard her running back upstairs.

Bonnie returned to her room to see all of her toys lying on the ground. She was carrying a large box and her hands were occupied, so she shut the door with her foot behind her.

She didn't bother to pick up her toys off of the ground, she just sat on her bed. Carefully, yet excitedly, she set the large box on the comforter. Grabbing a pair of scissors from her desk, she ripped the large box open to see 3 smaller boxes.

Inside those boxes were 1 other box which contained what she was waiting for the whole day before and all morning. Tearing up one white box, she exclaimed, "Ooh, she's so pretty!" Immeadiately, the toys knew it had to be a doll or toy of some sort. Though from their angle on the ground, they couldn't see this 'pretty' sight.

The toys watched as peices of plastic, carboard, bubblewrap, and wire fell to the ground. Once Bonnie finished unpacking everything, her mother called from downstairs, "Bonnie! French toast is ready!"

"Okay, Mom! I'll be there in a minute!" She called back as she set the three items on the bed. She finished cleaning up the extra packaging and ran downstairs.

A few seconds after she shut the door, the toys sprang back to life. "Buzz, boost us up." Woody told Buzz. Buzz responded with a nod. He helped Jessie, Woody, Dolly, and himself up to the bed.

When they reached the top, They saw 3 figures. 1 a light blue, maybe teal and 2 yellow. As they got closer, they could tell they were dolls.

The first one to the left was an obvious girl doll, with blonde hair down to her shoulders. She appeared to be wearing a sort of sailor-suit outfit. To Jessie and Dolly's surprise, they both thought her outfit was cute. 2 things you could tell right off the bat was her giant bow on her head, and the small '01' in magenta on her arm.

The second doll in the center had long blue pigtails, reaching lower than the ground. She had a silver top and a black skirt with a blue tie. Again there was that '01' on her arm.

The third doll on the right was a boy. He had blonde hair, except this time it was up in a small ponytail. He had longer shorts and his sleeves were longer than his counterpart's. He was wearing a yellow tie instead of a ribbon around his neck. This time you couldn't see his '01' because it was covered by his sleeve.

"Um... Hello?" Woody questoned the three. "Hello. My name is Miku. What's yours?" The blue-haired girl responded, rising to her feet. He got an almost immediate answer. "My name's Woody. This is Jessie, Buzz, and Dolly." He said pointing to his friends. "It's nice to meet you all. Oh, and this is Rin and Len." She said as the two smaller dolls rose to their feet, following suit to Miku.

"Well, hello to you two too. Come on, you'll probably wanna met the rest." Woody said as he climbed down the bed. Once Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly were down, They helped down Miku, Rin, and Len.

Getting on and off of Bonnie's bed took practice, so the three new toys had to have help a couple of times before they got the hang of it. Once they were all down, Miku introduced herself along with Rin and Len. Then, they all went around talking and shaking hands.

"So, you two are twins, eh?" Asked Hamm as they walked next to him. "Yep!" Answered Rin as she put her hands at her hips and put on a proud smile. "Great. We already have 2 sets of triplets. Twins would be refreshing." Mr. Potatohead said as he walked up.

Miku walked up to Mrs. Potatohead and greeted her cheerifully. "Hello!" Mrs. Potatohead looked her up and down until finally exclaiming, "OOH, you are just TOO cute! _But you might wanna get a longer skirt next time, sweetheart._" she said the last sentence in a low whisper, so no one else could hear. Miku put a confused expression on her face, wondering why she would say such a thing.

Suddenly, They heard footsteps approach the door. They all knew what that meant. Jessie helped Len up, Dolly helped Rin up, and Buzz helped Miku up. 2 seconds after they were inanimate, Bonnie opened the door, happily walking towards her bed.

YAY! 2nd chapter is DONE! I'm gonna take a break before writing the next chapter. Thanks!

-KayleeDP


End file.
